


Mistakes Like This

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, Azran Legacy Spoilers, Confession, F/M, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Layemmy, Layemmyweek2020, Lemmyweek2020, One-Shot, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, lemmy - Freeform, prompt: hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: Emmy is making herself suffer after the events of the Azran Legacy. The Professor thankfully finds her before she does anything too drastic.Prompt 7 for Layemmyweek2020: Hurt/Comfort
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: LayEmmy Week 2020





	Mistakes Like This

Every word echoed back in her head. She looked around the empty park; except for the occasional footprint in the snow. A spider’s web glittered in the light of the lantern, showing her nothing but an empty home. A shiver ran up her spine but she ignored it. She continued walking through the park; hope for anyone picking her up long gone. Her head felt fuzzy and full. But that might have had something to do with the fight she just had outside that bar. Or maybe it was the shed load of booze she had decided to tank inside the same bar. Enough booze to fill the River Thames she’d like to think.

She turned the corner past a big tree she used to like sitting down under and walked over the bridge that marked the center of the park. The feeling of nausea was getting more prominent and she knew she had to stop and rest for a moment. But she didn’t want to. She wanted to feel the pain and the discomfort. She deserved it. It was all for naught anyway. When she had finally crossed the bridge, everything came crashing down at once. Her head was swimming and she soon lost balance. The ground was cold, hard and unforgiving. But, she guessed that it was fitting.

The cold ice seeped into her clothes and her hair, chilling her to her bones. Her vision was blurry, but she could still faintly see the puff of air coming from her mouth. She could imagine falling asleep here. Away from all her worries and all her troubles. A perfect end to her journey of hopelessness. She used to be scared of dying alone, but now she knew that there was nothing to be afraid of. Death would be welcoming. It would greet her with a cold hug and a darkness she had grown familiar with. It would be...enough…

She closed her eyes, letting it wash over her. She hoped it would take her fast. Then… it would finally be over.

‘’Emmy?’’

Wait. That voice…

‘’Emmy, is that you?’’

Her eyes opened slowly but never adjusted. She could make out the shape of a figure standing over her with a tall tophat. She knew who it was, but she didn’t want to accept it.

* * *

Before she knew it, she had been transported back to a residence she didn’t know, but knew so well at the same time. She had imagined coming here in her past. She had wondered what it would smell like. What it would feel like to walk over the soft carpet. But now that she was here, she didn’t wonder about any of it. Her feelings were locked away, together with the possibility of redemption.

‘’Would you like some tea?’’

She didn’t dare to move so he would meet her eyes. She knew they would give it all away. Instead, she nodded silently.

He had taken her from her icy grave and to his home. There he forced her to take a bath and warm up before she would ‘’catch her death’’ or so he put it. He had looked so worried, but it didn’t strike her as worrying for her personally. He was probably worried about the consequences, if he were to let her die right there. That’s how people were, right? Selfish, arrogant, self-absorbed. Only worried about the outcome in their own regard. Or maybe that’s just what she was taught growing up…

The Professor had shown her kindness after all. Maybe not everyone was like that. Maybe, she could actually learn how to see the world in the same way he did. Or maybe… he would prove her theory right.

The cup was placed in front of her. The steam from the warm beverage calmed her, as did everything else in this place. The wooden furniture, the soft ticking of the grandfather clock, the warm touch of his sweater around her shoulders. It was like he knew exactly what she needed, even if she didn’t wish to accept it.

‘’Emmy, could you tell me what happened?’’

His voice was always so nice to listen to.

‘’I was just a little dizzy that’s all.’’ she tried.

‘’From what?’’

She reached out to her cup, pondering what answer would please him. She had actually not thought she would ever see him again after all that had happened. But it did. And now he was acting as if nothing had changed. As if she hadn’t already said her goodbye.

‘’Emmy?’’

‘’I drank too much. I’m fine, Profe...mister Layton.’’

It didn’t feel right. She had always called him Professor. After a couple of years, he had even insisted on calling him Hershel on private occasions, but she never had. She didn’t dare let him close in on her heart. She wouldn’t be able to carry on her mission if he did.

‘’Mister…?’’

It must have confused him as well. She clasped the cup tightly and waited for the scolding. That’s what usually happened if she acted like this. If she didn’t pretend to be happy and bubbly all the time. That’s why she had never been able to put her mask down around anyone.

‘’Do you have a place to stay at tonight?’’ his voice was so soft, like a plush blanket wrapping her from head to toe.

It surprised her so much, she turned to face him. That’s when she finally saw, he was no longer wearing his tophat. She opened her mouth to say something but she couldn’t. His hair… she had never seen it before. Not even accidentally.

‘’I...I don’t actually.’’ she answered honestly.

She had been kicked out of her flat by the landlord. It had to do with the lack of payments, but that’s what you get if you don’t have a job or benefactor. She had just been walking from bar to bar, occasionally sleeping with some dude just to get a shower in. It had been pretty awful, but she thought it was fitting for her. A punishment for what she had done.

‘’I have a spare bedroom. You can stay if you’d like.’’ he smiled.

* * *

A few days had passed and she had still barely spoken to the Professor. She didn’t know why she had accepted his invitation, but maybe it had something to do with her feelings for him. Now after she had completed her mission and she was no longer his assistant, she could try to… process what she built-up. It wasn’t really fair to the gentleman, but she didn’t care. During the day he would go to work, leaving her alone. At night he had tried to bring up her issues, but she had ignored it so far. She didn’t want to talk about it.

Until one evening.

‘’Emmy, can we talk?’’

He was sitting opposite of her at the table where they had just shared a meal. Emmy sighed, awaiting whatever questions he had for her this time. She looked up at him and felt her gaze fixate on his hat. He had not taken it off again, and it annoyed her. She wanted to see that fluffy hair again.

‘’Do you... hate me?’’

Emmy had to stop herself from gawking at him.

‘’W-why do you ask?’’

The Professor brought his hands together and fiddled his thumbs.

‘’After all that happened with Bronev… and you resigned as my assistant; I can imagine that you might have… built some resentment towards me.’’

She couldn’t believe her ears. He thought she hated him? Even when she loved him so? How…

She moved up from her seat abruptly, shaking the table in the process. She didn’t want to talk about this. Before she could leave, however, a hand grabbed her arm.

‘’Please don’t walk away.’’

‘’Why? Because you are afraid of the truth?’’ Emmy spat.

His grip on her loosened a bit. He was probably taken aback. Emmy took the opportunity to pull herself free. But, instead of walking away, she turned around.

‘’Don’t act like you don’t hate me. You do, don’t you?’’

‘’Of course I don’t…’’ he answered calmly.

‘’Well I hope you do! I hope it hurts when you say my name!’’ She regretted the words the moment they left her lips.

His eyes disappeared under his tophat. Shame filled her, but she was too stubborn to take it back.

‘’It doesn’t hurt when I hear or say your name. It hurts when I see that you are trying to destroy yourself like this over...over something that was already forgiven!’’ He tried his best to not raise his voice.

‘’Have you?’’

‘’What?’’

‘’Have you really forgiven me?’’

‘’Of...course I have. Luke has as well. We don’t want to lose you, Emmy.’’ He balled his hands into fists in an attempt to steady himself. ‘’You have been a reliable and loyal assistant up until that one point. I can’t believe that everything we’ve been through was all with the underlying premise of you being untrustworthy. I just can’t.’’

‘’But it’s the truth, isn’t it?’’

Her voice had completely broken and emotions were laid bare.

‘’You hate me. You have to hate me. I...I don’t deserve this…’’

Thick tears finally released themselves; her hands attempting to cover her pathetic face.

‘’Emmy…’’

He pulled her into an embrace she didn’t want, but desperately wanted at the same time. She struggled for a moment without any real strength. Her brain told her she needed to flee, but her heart told her to stay and accept it.

‘’I do not hate you at all. I care for you. More than you think,’’

He had lowered his voice, the vibrations tingling her chest.

‘’But I am afraid… that you might hate me.’’

‘’You’re afraid?’’ Emmy leaned back and faced him. ‘’Because of me?’’

‘’Afraid that you hate me,’’ he wiped a tear off of her cheek. ‘’afraid of you truly leaving me.’’

She couldn’t believe it.

‘’Afraid…’’

He pulled her closer and leaned in next to her ear.

‘’Of losing someone I love yet again.’’

Emmy froze for a moment. A voice started loudly echoing in her head, confirming her worst fear.

_You’re not worth it._

She knew.

_He doesn’t truly feel that way. He’s just trying to get you to stay._

She didn’t want to believe it.

_You should just go already._

She thought such warm words would make her feel better, but for some reason… it only hurt more. She finally pulled away, turned around and walked back to her room. She needed to get away.

* * *

The Professor was left behind. He stood in the living room feeling more empty than ever. What just happened? His memory had turned foggy. He remembered wanting to ask Emmy about her feelings. About what she thought of him. But… it had turned into something he had not expected of himself. Did he really… confess? Even if he wasn’t sure of his own feelings? Of his dedication?

The sound of a car braking hard in the distance brought him out of his thoughts. He looked to the clock and frowned when he realised he had been standing here for the past half hour. Emmy had probably long gone to bed. He looked down at his hands and tried to imagine what it had felt like to hold her. She felt smaller than he had expected. Maybe because she was purposefully malnourishing herself. Or maybe because she was broken and fragile from all that had happened. He couldn’t know.

He sighed and started cleaning up the remainder of their dinner. Maybe tomorrow, he could try again.

* * *

But, before the next day would show its colours, Emmy had other plans. She slowly opened the door of her room while peering into the hallway. It had grown late and she expected the Professor to return to his own room in just a moment. She was planning on escaping through the window at first… but she then realised what had just happened. Her head had grown the colour of a beet when she remembered his exact words.

_‘’...someone I love…’’_

‘’Someone… he… loves?’’

He… loved her?

No it couldn’t be true. In all these years together as his assistant, he had never shown any affection or possible hint to something akin to romantical feelings towards her. When he looked at her, she saw nothing. When he spoke her name in that matter of factly way, she felt nothing. When he stood close to her, was accidentally pushed up against her, fell on top of her that one time when the floor was slippery, when he grabbed her hand to pull her away from harm, she felt nothing from him. It was just part of his ways. Part of him being a gentleman.

And all those times that she thought she had given herself away. When she thought her feelings were finally laid bare and would have to explain herself. He didn’t say a word. He didn’t show that he had found out or understood. Their relationship always stayed platonic and professional. That’s… what she thought at least. But now? Everything had changed. So she waited. She waited for him to go to bed so she could confront him. After all this time, she finally felt like she had the courage to do so. After all, she had nothing to lose.

When she heard his footsteps on the staircase, she retreated back inside and closed the door. Her heart hammered in her chest and she gripped her shirt tightly. This was nerve wracking.

This is it…

She opened the door abruptly and barged forward with her eyes closed.

‘’Professor I…!’’

Unfortunately for her, the Professor was right in front of the door. She ran right into him with full force, making them both lose balance, and crash to the ground. Much to Emmy’s embarrassment, she landed right on top of him.

‘’E-Emmy!?’’ the Professor rubbed his head as he had fallen awkwardly against the wall. ‘’My dear, what is the meaning of this?’’

‘’Shit! Sorry!’’ Emmy quickly crawled off of him, accidentally straddling him in the process.

The whole situation left them both sitting on the ground, with their ears red as rudolf’s nose.

‘’Are you… okay?’’ she eventually asked in a soft voice.

‘’Yes... Although you took me by surprise.’’ he chuckled.

Emmy had her gaze fixated on one not that interesting spot on the ground. She couldn’t dare look him in the eyes. She felt too ashamed.

‘’May...I ask what this is about?’’

She gulped. Of course they couldn’t just sit there.

‘’W-well, I sorta wanted to… talk to you.’’

‘’Alright. I’m all ears.’’

She sucked in a deep breath and finally looked up. He looked dishevelled. His hat was slanted on his head; a tuft of his hair peeking out at the side. She could tell that he had trouble looking her in the eyes as well and his cheeks were flushed. Was he as flustered as she was? A wave of confidence washed over her and she couldn’t really stop herself from moving forward. Before her brain had caught up, she was already pressed against him, her lips brushing his in an attempt to hastily kiss him.

The Professor just kind of let it happen. He didn’t really process much of it either right away; only realising that she had kissed him when she retracted. When she did, he reacted in a way he hadn’t expected either. He grabbed her arm with one hand, pulling her back to him and guided her face with his other hand for a more firm kiss.

Emmy melted in his touch.

This was it. Without words, they had both shown each other that their feelings were reciprocated. That they weren’t alone.

After what felt like too short of a moment, they parted again, and sat back staring at each other with mouth agape. Emmy was the first to break out in soft giggles. The Professor soon followed. They agreed to move their conversation to the living room, where both shared what they truly felt. Emmy apologized for her harsh words and rash decisions, but the Professor was quick to understand and forgive. He was very happy to have her by his side. And she was happy to stay.


End file.
